


Love is War - Yandere Simulator X Reader Scenarios

by Kapdixo



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 14,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Yo, Yandere Sengan.





	1. Oka X Medium!Reader

Akademi High.

You took in a deep breath as you stood amongst the crowd of students. "Japan seems nice so far." That's right, you were a transfer student from America. You were so lucky to go to such a nice school.

Yet something seemed...off.

You looked in the crowd. Something bad was hiding in it, but where? You shrugged and walked into the school. Being a medium was so confusing sometimes.

"Hello!" You waved at a purple-haired girl with twin-drill pigtails. She waved back with a smile. You stepped into the courtyard, taking in a deep breath. "Cherry blossoms," you grinned. 

"I'm Kokona Haruka," the girl said from behind you.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." You shook her hand. "I'm new here, could you help me? I'm looking for the clubs."

"Straight ahead. There's more upstairs." Kokona pointed to the two doors on the other side.

"Thank you so much!" You made your way to the doors, giving one last look. Kokona was now talking to a gray-haired girl. You felt you'd have to keep an eye on her.

"Ooh!" You poked your head into a random clubroom. "Hello!"

"Um...hi." A girl with dark blue hair stood in the middle of a pentagram.

"Whoah." You glanced around the room, taking in the occult decor. "What's this club about?"

"We are devoted to the research of supernatural and paranormal phenomena...witches, ghosts, vampires, demons, aliens, psychics, and time-travelers are all welcome here. Anyone who joins our club will develop a resistance to horrific and terrifying things. Or succumb to them...hehehe..." She cupped her hands.

You laughed quietly. "What about mediums?"

"Mediums?" The girl perked up. "We never thought about that. Are you a medium?"

"Maybe," you smirked. "So, when can I join?"

"What? Y-you actually...want to join?" She dropped her hands.

"Yep." You gave her a thumbs-up.

"This is wonderful news," the girl squeaked. "Perhaps the world isn't such a dark and lonely place after all. Um...anyway, you're an official member now." She handed you a choker with a crescent moon on the front.

"Cool!" You quickly put it on. "Oh, almost forgot! I'm (Y/N) (L/N)!"

"Oka Ruto..." She cleared her throat. "These are the other members." She gestured to the students surrounding her. "Shin-kun is our substitute president. This is Chojo-kun, Daku-kun, Kokuma-chan, and Supana-chan."

"Hello," Shin murmured.

"Hi! What are we doing next?" You jumped up and down.

"Oh..." Oka deflated a bit. "The moon is not in position yet...come back between five and five-thirty." She walked past you and headed upstairs. 

"Hey, wait!" You followed her all the way up to the roof. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" She covered your mouth and peered around the corner. "Look."

"Huh?" You only saw two girls talking. Sisters, they looked like. "Why are we stalking them?"

"Rumor has it that the Basu sisters are supernatural beings," Oka whispered. "Sakyu-chan is a succubus, and Inkyu-chan is a vampire."

"How is Inkyu-chan in the sun without burning?" You tilted your head.

"Oh..." She seemed to be at a loss for words. "Sh-she's probably a special vampire who can survive in sunlight...this requires further evidence."

You snorted. She was so cute. "I don't sense anything off about them."

"Don't ruin it," Oka pouted, then covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's cool." You grabbed her arm. "Class is starting soon, shall I walk you there?"

"Y-yes." She nodded once and hid her face. "As long as it's you..."


	2. Nemesis X Reader

"Sure buddy, I'll go take a picture of the kitt-" You stopped mid-sentence.

"Uh...hello?" Riku waved a hand in front of your face. "(Y/N)? You there?"

"Who's that?" You pointed to a strange student stalking around the courtyard.

"Huh, I don't know. Is she new?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." You quickly left his side.

"Get the picture if you have the chance!" Riku called.

"Excuse me!" You stopped right in front of the student. "Who are y-" And she stepped right around you. "Hey! That's rude, you know!"

"Beat it," the student growled.

"Wow." You glared at your friend moonwalking in the background. "Fine, whatever." You rolled your eyes and went to find the kitten. "Riku, you owe me big time."

\---

"Sensei, may I go to the bathroom?" You raised your hand.

"Make it quick," she replied curtly.

"Thank you." You quickly went into a random stall, only for water to rain down from above you. "HEY!" Forgetting about what you came in there for, you stood up to give that person a piece of your mind.

"What the hell?!" The lights suddenly flickered out. "Stop messing with me!" You threw the stall door open and stomped over to the light switch.

"STOP!" someone yelled, pushing you out of the way.

"What's the big idea?!" You jumped as the sounds of a struggle began coming from outside of the bathroom. "What is that?" You poked your head out.

"Dammit, let go!" A gray-haired girl was fighting with the girl from earlier, trying to knock a knife out of her hand.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" She dropped the knife and started to pin her against the wall. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS, AYANO!"

"Oh my god!" You froze up as the new girl struggled to stay up as the Ayano girl wrestled her. "What's going on?! Stop that!"

"You won't interfere with my mission!" Ayano seemed to be overpowering the girl, so you made a decision.

"CATCH!" You picked up the knife and threw it in a perfect arc.

"Thanks!" The girl caught it in one hand and pushed the other girl to the floor. "Game over." Then she slammed the knife into her chest again and again.

"Oh my god!" You slid down the wall with a sick expression.

"Whew." The girl wiped the blood off her forehead and helped you up. "Call me Nemesis."

"You killed her," you whimpered. "Why?"

"She was an assassin," Nemesis explained. "You were being hunted."

"What?! Why me?!" You clutched the sides of your head.

"I have no idea. You're safe now." She rubbed your shoulder, causing you to blush. "Are you strong?"

"Why?" You narrowed her eyes.

"We have to dispose of her. You grab her feet." Nemesis knelt down.

"How did I get mixed up in all this?" The two of you dumped her body into the incinerator.

"Farewell, (Y/N)-chan/kun." She strode out through the school gates, ignoring your shouting.

"When I get home, I'm going straight to bed!" Your phone pinged, causing you to look down at it.

_xxx-xxx-xxxx: Call me if you're ever in trouble._


	3. Midori X Heroic!Reader

That girl was a total mystery.

All she ever did was stand there, typing away on her phone. Rumors said she was always bugging this game developer with annoying questions and dumb suggestions for his latest project. She meant well, though.

"MIDORI GURINUUUUUUU!" a student shouted in a stereotypical Japanese accent, running at her with a knife.

"What the hell?" Your Heroic personality kicked in as you tackled him. "What's your deal?!"

"Ow!" His eyes narrowed. "She exists just to be killed, and she's my favorite victim!"

"Rude." You let him up. "Just get out of here."

"Aw." The student trudged off dejectedly.

"So weird," you shivered.

"Hey!" You jumped at the high-pitched voice. "You saved me, didn't you?"

"I did," you nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Midori threw her arms around you. "That was scary, he kills me all the time!"

"All the time?" you asked, confused.

She ignored you. "But nobody's ever been around to protect me! I stand kinda far away from people, so I guess that's why Jay-kun sees me as an easy target!"

"Jay-kun, huh?" Two crazy people, great. "Well, I'll try to be around to protect you from now on."

"Aaw, thank you!" Midori kissed your cheek.

"Heh, I-what the hell?!" Your head snapped to look on the other side of the roof.

"GONNA END MAI WAIFU's LIFEU! Jay stabbed Mai Waifu right in the neck with a knife, killing her almost instantly.

"OH MY GOD!" You ran over and tackled him. "DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'? Just let me debunk these myths in peace!" Jay tried to squirm out from underneath you.

"You're nuts." You dragged him downstairs to a teacher, then went back up. "I can't believe this."

"Oh, he does that a lot! You shouldn't worry!" Midori patted your back.

"He kills people on a regular basis?!"

"Sure! It could've been any of us, even you!"

"That's not a comforting thought!" You rubbed your temples. "I'm (Y/N), by the way."

"Hi, (Y/N)-chan/kun! I assume you know my name already!" She shook your hand enthusiastically. "Wanna help me talk to YandereDev?"

"I don't...you know what? Sure, why not?" The two of you began asking the poor guy stupid questions.


	4. Ayano (Yandere-chan) X Delinquent!Reader

Ayano collapsed to her knees in the middle of the hallway.

Her Senpai was dead, and she killed him.

It was an accident, really. She wanted to kill Osana for trying to take her man away. She didn't realize he'd be there to push his friend out of the way.

It was all that bitch's fault, so she died because of it. But it didn't really solve anything in the long run. Both were dead.

Ayano sniffled as she tossed her bloody uniform into the incinerator before reaching over to light it. "Goodbye, Senpai..."

"The hell you doing here?" You approached her, tapping your lead pipe against the concrete.

"You aren't supposed to show up for ten more minutes," she growled, moving her hand away.

"I didn't realize you made the rules." You watched as she dropped a bloody knife into the incinerator. "You hurt someone with that thing?"

"None of your business." Ayano sighed dejectedly. "Fine. Render me comatose if you want, it's not like I have anything left to live for."

"Oh?" You smirked, crossing your arms. "Do enlighten me."

"My Senpai is dead, and it's all my fault!" Tears streamed down her face. "And hers! If that WHORE wasn't so in love with him, I would've been able to kill only her! But now both of them are gone!" She collapsed to her knees before pulling his body out of the incinerator.

"So you DID kill." You sneered as she stroked the boy's face.

Ayano ignored you. "Senpai, I'm so sorry!" She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to kiss under the cherry tree with all the petals falling around us."

"Pathetic." Your expression faltered as she continued to cry. "Look, there's other guys out there. You'll find someone." You glanced around nervously. "The rest of us are meeting here soon, you better leave. They'll hurt you if they see what you did." You held up your hand when she opened her mouth. "I won't tell anyone."

"Why not?" She wiped her eyes.

"Just go!" you shouted.

"Fine!" Ayano took off like Roadrunner.

"Whew." You frowned at the body of her Senpai and put him in the incinerator. "Wait." You took him out again. "I have an idea."

\---

Ding dong.

"Huh?" Ayano pulled herself off the couch and opened the door. "What's this?" She picked up the box, reading the note taped to the front.

_I got you a gift, I hope you enjoy._

_P.S. I never got your name, my name is (Y/N)._

"(Y/N)?" She took the box inside and opened it. "Oh my god."

Y _ou're welcome,_ the second note read.

"Oh my god." Ayano slowly lifted the knife out of the box, along with Senpai's bloody uniform. "I...I can't believe this." She hugged it tightly.

A few miles away, you smiled to yourself. "Hope she likes it."

"What?" One of your fellow delinquents looked at you.

"Oh, nothing," you hummed.


	5. Kokona X Assassin!Reader

Target spotted. "Hello," you greeted.

"Hello, I'm Kokona!" Kokona smiled brightly.

"I'm (Y/N)." You patted the knife in your pocket. "How are you?"

"Pretty good! I'm...actually thinking of confessing to my crush tomorrow." She gazed at a boy sitting on the fountain.

What a stupid reason to hire an assassin. Kill someone because they like the same guy you like? So stupid.

"Could you show me around?" You plastered a fake grin on your face. "Specifically this one little closet? I heard there's an instrument case in there, and I love music." Worst excuse ever.

"Sure, (Y/N)-chan/kun!" Kokona grabbed your arm and lead you back inside. "It's just over here!" She shut the closet door behind you. Perfect.

"I could use this. I'm in a band, you know?" You slowly took out your knife while she was looking at the case.

"That's pretty cool! It must be a small instrument. What do you play?" She didn't even turn around.

"Ukulele." You facepalmed, then readied your knife to stab her in the neck.

"Cute." Kokona bent down and opened the case. "Yeah, it could definitely fit."

"Sure could." You drew your arm back.

"I think you'll be a very interesting friend!" She stood up.

"Friend?" You lowered your arm. "I've never had friends."

"I'm your first, then!" Kokona picked up the case and started to turn around.

"I can't do this." The knife slipped out of your hand.

"Can't do what?" Her eyes widened as she saw the knife clatter to the floor. "Oh my god, were you trying to kill me?!" Her eyes darted between you and the door.

"I'm an assassin," you admitted. "I was hired to kill you."

"What?! Why would someone want to kill me?!" Kokona backed away from you.

"You like the same boy as someone named Ayano Aishi. She's the one who hired me." You hung your head.

"Yan-chan?! No, she'd never do that! We're friends!" She shook her head. "I refuse to believe it!"

As if on cue, the door opened. "Hey!" Ayano crossed her arms. "Why isn't she dead? I paid you so I wouldn't have to get any blood on my hands."

"Excuse me?!" Kokona pushed you aside and stood in front of her. "How dare you?!"

"Senpai. Is. Mine." She pulled out her own knife.

"Oh no you don't!" You pinned her on her stomach in less than five seconds. "Call the police, Kokona-chan!"

"Right!" She took out her phone and dialed.

"You're dumb," you whispered in Ayano's ear.

The two of you watched her being arrested, then grabbed the case. "Were you serious about being my friend?"

"Sure, why not?" Kokona shrugged her shoulders. "You looked like you needed one."

"Well, I'm never getting one now. I tried to kill you." You raised your head when she touched your face.

"It's not your fault," she said softly. "You were just trying to do your job. Besides, you saved my life." She kissed your cheek. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." You stayed silent for a bit. "I can't play a single chord on the ukulele."


	6. Sakyu X Reader

"Oka is watching you again," you whispered.

"Oh, let her." Inkyu suddenly winked and started talking louder. "So Sakyu, I'm having trouble deciding whose blood I should suck."

"What a coincidence, I'm having trouble deciding who I should draw in." Sakyu lowered her voice. "I already drew this poor student in." She placed her hands on your shoulders.

"Oh!" Oka gasped.

"Gee, what if they found out I was actually a werewolf?" You smirked and leaned in.

"Then I'd protect you." She slowly pressed her lips against yours.

"Heh." Inkyu covered her mouth and snickered.

"Oh my goodness!" Oka reeled backwards and landed on her rear end. "Aah!" She got to her feet and scampered off.

"That was beautiful." Sakyu pulled away, leaving traces of lipstick on your face. "Wonder if anyone else saw?"

"Let them see." You grinned at Inkyu. "What's the worst that could happen?"

\---

Ping.

"Hmm?" You sat up in bed and rubbed your eyes.

_Inkyu: Check Facebook!_

"Eh?" You opened Facebook and found a post you were tagged in. "What."

_Ayano Aishi: Today, I saw (Y/N) (L/N) and Sakyu Basu on the roof. They were kissing._

"Oh boy." You started reading the comments.

_Inkyu Basu: Your point?_

_Musume Ronshaku: OMG, your sister is with that weirdo!_

_Kokona Haruka: So cute!_

_Saki Miyu: I knew it!_

_Mai Waifu: I...may have shipped them for a while..._

"Heh." You closed the tab and texted Sakyu. _I love you._

_Sakyu <3: I love you too._


	7. Vampire!Inkyu X Reader

"So sweet." Inkyu licked at your neck. "You've been following the diet I recommended?"

"Yes," you shivered.

"Good, it makes you taste so much better." She pulled away. "Your wound is healed."

"Thank you." You tried to calm your thundering heartbeat.

"Can I ask you a question?" Inkyu cupped her hands. "Why do you let me do this? Aren't you ever afraid I might accidentally drink too much and kill you?"

"I let you because I love you and trust you, of course. You'd never hurt me on purpose. And if you do kill me, it'd be an honor." You giggled as she punched your arm. "Seriously, I'm not worried at all."

"That's a relief." She pressed her still-bloody lips against yours. "Taste it."

"You're gross." You pushed her away and wiped your mouth. "Anyways, won't your sister be looking for you?"

"She can wait a while." Inkyu kissed your neck again. "But alright, let's go."

"Have you ever sucked anyone else's blood before?" The two of you headed to the rooftop.

"No, I had to satisfy myself with animals I found in the woods." She smiled evilly, showing off her fangs.

"Again, you're gross." You latched onto her arm. "But I still love you."


	8. Haruto X Reader

"So...this is the anime Sota-kun was talking about?"

"Yep."

"Ah." It was silent for a bit. "This is the most cliché piece of shit I've ever seen," you announced.

"I completely agree." Haruto put his arm around you. "But look at that swimsuit model."

"Nice rack." You giggled a bit.

"Oh, you're right." He pressed his lips into a thin line. "I mean, I guess this anime isn't TERRIBLE."

"The things we do for our friends." You laughed at one of the corny jokes. "It's like they bought a second-hand joke book from some shady bookstore with an owner that's obviously in some gang."

Haruto's deep chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest. "How do you come up with these things?"

"No clue." You turned towards him slowly. "I like spending time with you."

"Me too." He closed his eyes and leaned forward.

"Even if it is by watching crappy anime." You copied him, allowing your lips to meet in the middle. 

"Hmm." Haruto opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, gently tugging on your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and let his tongue prod around before moving away. "Uh..."

"Wow?" you offered.

"Yeah." He coughed awkwardly. "Wanna get dinner or something?"

"I think I'd like that." You let him lead you out the door, the long-forgotten anime continuing to play in the background.


	9. Riku X Reader

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Sorry for being late, Kokona." You hung up your phone and stopped in the hallway. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Huh?!" A boy with purple hair stood up straight. "N-nothing!"

"Were you spying on our club?" You crossed your arms.

"No, I was just observing someone!" He shook his head. "That doesn't sound better."

"It really doesn't. Who are you, exactly?" You crossed your arms.

"Riku Soma." He held his hands out in defense. "Please don't hurt me."

"You're that rich boy." You giggled to yourself. "Well, caviar-eater, I'm (Y/N) (L/N)."

"Caviar-eater?" Riku giggled with you. "Hi, (Y/N)-chan/kun. And okay, I may have a bit of a crush on Kokona Haruka. She's quite dashing, if I do say so myself."

"Do you like her for her looks, Riku-kun?" You leaned in until your noses were touching. "That girl is one of my best friends, so you better not ogle her." You showed off the orange friendship bracelet on your wrist.

"I-it's not that, I promise! I love her personality, you understand? I really want to make her mine." He sighed, covering his face. "But I suppose you are correct if you say that I am not worth her time."

"Hey, don't put words in my mouth. I'll help you." You squeaked as he hugged you.

\---

Okay, four things happened a month later.

1\. A student was dead.  
2\. The student was Oka Ruto.  
3\. The murderer had been arrested.  
4\. The murderer was a fellow student.

Sure, why not?

"What a week." On that Friday afternoon, you went into your house for a nap. Well, you tried to, at least.

"(Y/N)-chan/kun, let me in! It's urgent!" Riki's voice came from outside.

"Dammit." You crawled out of bed and set off to open the door. "What is it?"

"Kokona confessed her feelings towards me today!" He looked like he was out of breath.

"Congratulations, Riku-kun!" You realized he wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I told her I have feelings for someone else." Riku cupped his hands.

"What? Who?" Your eyes widened in shock. "Who could you possibly like more than her?"

"My best friend." He kissed you for a few seconds. "You. I love you."

"Riku-kun..." You threw your arms around him. "I love you too!"

"That is quite the relief," Riku chuckled. "Be my partner?"

"Duh!" You squished his cheeks together.

"Do I get one of those friendship bracelets?" he asked.

"Shut up, dork!" You kissed his forehead. "But sure."


	10. Mindslave!Saki X Reader

Something was wrong.

Your girlfriend had been missing for a few days, no sign of her. 

"Kokona, I'm worried." You finished changing your shoes.

"Me too, it's not like her to skip. If she was sick, she would've texted me." Kokona suddenly perked up. "There she is!"

"Saki!" You ran up to her with a grin. "What happened to you? We've been so worried!" You tapped her shoulder. "Saki? Why are you looking at the ground?"

"Kill...kill...kill..." Saki stepped around you.

"What?" You gasped, pointing at her hands. "Is that a knife?"

"What's going on?" Kokona ran over. "Saki, what are you doing?"

"Kill...kill...kill..." She began advancing on her. 

"Hey!" You yanked the knife out of her hand. "What's wrong with you?"

"(Y/N)?" Saki whispered. "W-where am I?"

"You just tried to kill Kokona!" you shouted.

"Nothing matters." She bent over to get the knife. "I'm worthless."

"What the hell?!" You saw Ayano smirking in the distance. "You bitch! What did you do to my girlfriend?!"

"Broke her." Ayano slipped into the school.

"(Y/N)-CHAN/KUN!" Kokona cried.

"Shit!" You pulled Saki off of her. "Don't do this, Saki! I love you!"

"Kill...kill...kill..." She broke away and tackled Kokona to the ground. "Kill...kill...kill..."

"NO!" You dove on top of Kokona, taking the stabs right in the chest. "AAAAAAAAAAH, SAKI! I LOVE YOU!" The life started fading from your eyes. "I love you..."

"What?!" Ayano's jaw dropped. "No, that wasn't supposed to happen!

"SAKI!" Kokona pushed your body aside. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Wha?" Saki blinked a few times. "What happened?" She looked down at the blood on her hands. "What...what did I do?" Her eyes traveled to you. "(Y/N)?" She pulled the knife out of your chest. "Wake up."

"You killed her," she gasped. "Yan-chan made you kill her."

"No, I would never!" Saki shook you. "Wake up!" She checked for a pulse. "NO!"

"Saki?" Kokona covered her mouth. "What are you doing?!"

"I can't live a life without (Y/N)." She tilted her head back. "I love you, (Y/N)." She drove the knife into her neck.

"SAKI!" She covered her face.

"Goodbye." Saki smiled, then pulled out the knife.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Kokona stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry," she gurgled, then sprayed blood everywhere.

"HELP, HELP!" She ran inside and grabbed a teacher. "PLEASE HELP! MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD!"

"Dead?!" The teacher followed her outside. "No, this can't be happening!"

"Ayano Aishi made her kill her." Kokona took out her phone to call the police. 

Ayano was arrested that day, and got life in prison. She frowned as she was taken away in cuffs. "Damn you, Kokona." She made eye contact with her. "This won't stop me. Senpai will be mine."


	11. Horuda X Reader

"What is it, (Y/N)-chan/kun?" Saki tugged on your sleeve.

"I hear laughing. What's so funny?" You followed the sounds of jeering laughter into a nearby classroom.

"Loser!" someone shouted.

"What the hell?!" You watched in horror as the five main Phone Addicts clapped erasers against a girl's head, pointing and laughing. Words were scribbled all over the student's desk, ranging from insults to pushing her to suicide. "Hey!"

"Hmm?" One of the girls looked up. "Who are you?"

"Stop that!" You pushed them away from the student and helped her up. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Aw, you ruined our fun!" she whined.

"Shut up, spray-tan bitches." You lead the girl into the bathroom. "Are you okay?" you asked again.

"Why are you helping me?" she whispered.

"Why? Nobody deserves to be treated like that." You gently washed the chalk out of her hair, which she was hiding behind. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)."

"Horuda Puresu..." Horuda wiped her eyes. "It happens a lot, don't worry."

"What? Now I'm going to worry!" You sighed, leading her over to the hand dryer and turning it on. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"No it won't." She looked in the mirror.

"Oh." You stifled a laugh at her frizzy hair. "I'm sorry." Then you started giggling. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Horuda giggled with you. "I look like The Grudge."

"A cute Grudge." You clapped a hand over your mouth.

"I'm cute?" She covered her face. "Th-thank you. Um...I have a question. W-will you be my friend, (Y/N)-chan/kun?"

"Of course!" You cracked your knuckles. "Excuse me, I need to have a talk with those bullies. Catch you later."


	12. Info-chan X Reader

"This is so weird." You rattled the knob to the Info Club. "Why is it always locked?" You moved aside the curtains to look through the window. A figure was staring at several comuter screens, back to you.

"I know you're there," the student spoke. "Run along now. There's nothing for you to see here."

"Okay then," you muttered.

"Hmm?" She raised her head. "Oh, I thought you were someone else."

"Well, I guess I'm not someone else." You raised an eyebrow as she slowly approached the window. "Um."

"Hello." The girl was so close to pressing her face against the glass, but a small shadow concealed most of it. "Perhaps you may have heard of me. I tend to keep a low profile."

"Info-chan?" you guessed.

"Clever boy/girl. I'm impressed." The door unlocked. "Come in," Info-chan whispered.

"Okay then." You stepped inside the dark room. "Don't you have to go to class soon?"

"I stay in here all day." She sat back down at her computers. "Open that drawer."

"Alright." You pulled out a folded school uniform. "Now what?"

"Open the window there and throw it down." Info-chan pointed to it.

"What?" You obeyed anyways.

"Close it immediately. Don't let her see your face."

"Done."

"Excellent." She spun her chair to face you. "That was good."

"I'm so confused," you groaned.

"That was a client down there, and I am a...provider, of sorts." Info-chan's glasses glinted a bit at the lenses. "You know, I could use an assistant. Maybe someone like you."

"What do you mean?" Your heart sped up as she pulled you over to her by your uniform's ribbon/tie.

"I don't do things like this often, so feel special." Her nose touched yours as she whispered right above your lips. "It gets so lonely in here sometimes."

"Ah, I, um..." You fainted.


	13. Pippi X Reader

"Wanna see a movie?"

"No thank you."

"Dinner?"

"No."

"Boat ride?"

"What? Uh, not right now."

"Goddammit, Pippi. You're always on that computer. You know it'll freeze your eyes," you lied.

"That's a myth." Pippi continued moving the mouse around. "I need to concentrate, the final boss is coming."

"Ugh. Hey, Ryuto? What should I do?" You poked the redhead.

"(Y/N)-chan/kun, if she's into a game, you can't pull her out of it." Ryuto went back to his computer. "By the way, have you seen my bandana?"

"Dude, if you can't help me, I can't help you." You giggled at the playful slap you received. 

"Worst friend ever." He leaned over to whisper in your ear. "Make what you want from her obvious. Stop beating around the bush."

"Ugh, I hate you so much." You looked away. "Okay, I can do this." You puffed out your chest and sauntered over to the girl. "Pippi?"

"I'm still busy, (Y/N)-chan/kun." Pippi yelped as you pulled her to her feet. "Hey! You killed me!"

"Pippi, just...fuck it." You slammed your lips against hers before she could say a word.

"Wha?!" She fell out of her chair and landed on her back. "What was that for?!"

"You weren't paying attention to me," you shrugged. "Did I get your attention now?"

"Um...yeah." Pippi shakily got to her feet. "(Y/N), I love you."

"I love you too," you grinned. "So, how about that boat ride?"

"Oh my god," she groaned.


	14. Traumatized!Musume X Reader

"Huh?" You slowly approached a girl sitting on one of the roof's benches. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Eek!" She jumped a foot in the air and clutched her chest. "You scared me!"

"Sorry. So, what's going on?" You sat next to her. "What's your name?"

"Musume. You're that one person in the Light Music Club, right? You punched one of the delinquents for mocking you?" Musume raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they asked if I would cry if they broke my cello, so I decided to see if they would cry if I broke their nose. Spoiler alert, they didn't. I got the shit beaten out of me. I actually used to be in the Martial Arts Club." You smirked to yourself.

"Why leave Martial Arts for music?" She tilted her head.

"Needed a change of scenery, I suppose. You never told me why you're up here. Where are your friends?" You looked left and right.

Musume bit her lip. "They think I'm a downer."

"Why?" You sat next to her.

"Please don't tell." Her legs were shaking. "I was kidnapped and held for ransom. I can't remember who did it, but now my father is out of job in exchange for me. I'm scared." 

"Of what?" You scooted closer.

"Everything. I'm paranoid, okay? I feel stupid." Musume wiped her eyes.

"You're not stupid, Musume-chan! Anyone would be anxious after something like that happened to them! It's okay." You wrapped your arm around her shoulder. "Things will get better. And if your dumb friends don't want you around anymore, I'll be your friend."

"Thank you, um...I never got your name."

"(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N). I'll make sure you're okay again."


	15. Budo X Shy!Reader

"Hey, girls! That is not very nice of you!" Budo Masuta himself stepped in front of the Phone Addicts. "Why are you picking on this poor student?"

"Well..." They slowly backed away.

"If you're going to make fun of them, you better be ready to make fun of me!" He shielded you from the girls. 

"That's a stupid headband."

"Eh, not very creative. Come on." Budo took you hand and lead you away. "I'll walk you to class...?"

"(Y/N) (L/N)," you whispered. "Class 3-1."

"Right next to mine! Well, (Y/N)-chan/kun, I'm Budo Masuta!" He bowed once. "If you ever have trouble, just come and find me!"

"Wow." You quickly ran to your seat.

\---

"Oh boy." You peered inside the Martial Arts Club hesitantly. Two students were sitting on their knees, two were in a fighting stance, and then there was Budo, watching them all.

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club!" Budo announced as you approached him. "What brings...(Y/N)-chan/kun?" He cut himself off and looked at you.

"H-hi, Budo-kun. I just wanted to thank you again for earlier." You smiled shakily.

"Think nothing of it! Hey, do you want to join our club?" He began his spiel. "We study hand-to-hand combat and practice self-defense techniques! If you join our club, I guarantee that you'll be able to defend yourself from anyone that might try to hurt you! If you think you've got what it takes, you're welcome to spar with any of our members at any time, even if you're not in the club!"

"Oh! Well...I guess I could try," you shrugged.

"Fantastic! You are now an official member of the Martial Arts Club! I'm looking forward to teaching you everything I know!" Budo wrapped a headband around your head and tied it. "Activities last from five to five-thirty!"

"Yes, Budo-sensei." You bowed politely.

"Just between the two of us, you can drop the -sensei outside of club," he grinned. "Now then, go get changed so we can begin!"

"Yes, Budo-sensei!" you announced.


	16. Shiromi X Student Council!Reader

"You don't take our job very seriously."

"And you take our job TOO seriously."

You and Shiromi continued patrolling the halls, making small-talk. "I'll cover you while you go to the bathroom."

"Thanks." She ran to the nearest bathroom as you walked. 

"I hope she doesn't take too long." You stopped at the sound of footsteps behind you. Those weren't Shiromi's. You turned around to face a gray-haired girl. "You're too close." You pushed her away.

"Sorry," she muttered half-heartedly, then continued her trek.

"Hmm." You quietly followed her, watching her slip into the Occult Club. "What is she doing?"

"Hello, (Y/N)-chan/kun." Shiromi peered inside. "What is it?"

"This one girl seems kind of strange." You pulled your head out. "Maybe I'm overreacting."

Screaming.

"What?!" You peered back in just in time to see the girl stab someone with a knife. "Oh my god!"

"Can't let this happen." Shiromi barreled into the room, pulling out her pepper spray.

"Look out!" You pushed her out of the way as the girl tried to grab her. "GET DOWN, YOU MONSTER!" You sprayed the pepper spray in her eyes.

"Argh!" She collapsed to her knees and covered her face.

"That was close." You quickly bound her wrists and ankles, swearing under your breath. "You could've been hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Shiromi whispered.

"I love you, okay? I don't want anything happening to you." You hung your head and prepared for rejection.

"(Y/N)." She tilted your chin up and pressed her lips against yours. "I love you too."

"Eheh." You rubbed the back of your head. "Uh, Shiromi?"

"Yeah?" Shiromi adjusted her scarf.

"We're kind of having our first kiss at a murder scene," you chuckled.

"Right, right. We should probably get a teacher." She started to laugh.


	17. Yui X Spiteful!Reader

"Just ignore them," you grumbled.

"I'm trying." Yui winced as the Phone Addicts clapped erasers against her head.

"They'll get bored sometime." You coughed as some of the chalk dust entered your lungs. "I think."

"Leave us alone." She tried to block out the taunting laughter. "We never did anything to you."

"Loser," Musume snickered.

"Fuck it. Stop messing with us," you told her firmly.

"Why should we? Haven't you heard the rumors?" She took out her phone to snap a picture. "You're both gay."

"Nothing wrong with that!" Yui shouted. "Mind your own business, you bitch!"

"You little-" Musume slapped her right across the face.

Before you could do anything, a girl strode in carrying a knife. "Hello." She suddenly stabbed the knife right in her chest. "Goodbye."

"Oh my god!" The girls tried to text the police, but she tackled them all and stabbed them to death. Very brutally on the last one.

"Oh." You and Yui looked at each other, evil grins creeping across your faces as you brought your hands together. "That was beautiful," you whispered.

"They had it coming!" Yui exclaimed. "We won't tell anyone!"

"Thank you so much." You grabbed her hand and ran out of the school. "It's finally over."

"I know. I love you." She kissed your cheek as you continued running.

"I love you too." You unlocked your house and lead her inside.


	18. Taro (Senpai) X Reader

"That girl is trouble, Taro." You eyed Ayano suspiciously. "I saw her watching you from behind a tree."

"That's odd." Taro jerked his head over. "Did...she just take a picture of me?"

"I bet she's planning something. You know the disappearances that have happened lately?" You pursed your lips."This is going to sound crazy, but I think she's the one behind them."

"Really? That is pretty crazy." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are you sure it's okay keeping our relationship a secret?"

"If you want it that way, I don't mind. But I think that girl likes you. Haven't you noticed all the girls who ever had a crush on you in the last several weeks get expelled or gone missing? It can't be a coincidence. The Sports Club girl was the last one." You rubbed your chin.

"What?" Taro watched you curiously.

"I have an idea. It's dangerous, but you'll just have to trust me. Can you?" You held his hands.

"Okay," he nodded. "What are you going to do?"

\---

"You're the one who left the note in my locker?" The girl approached you as you leaned against the cherry tree.

"I did. Ayano, right?" You tilted your head.

"Yes. You said you wanted to talk about your feelings?" Ayano tapped her foot.

"Yes. You know the boy you have a crush on? I...have really strong feelings for him," you admitted.

"I know," she growled. "My provider told me."

"Oh? Did she tell you me and him are dating?" You ducked just as she stabbed the trunk where you had been.

"Liar!" Ayano snapped. "She never said anything about that!"

"We're good at keeping it a secret." You flicked some lint off your sleeve. "You killed all those girls, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter if I tell you, since you'll be dead soon. But yes, I killed them all. I buried some in the garden and burned the rest." She drew back her arm. "Goodbye."

"TARO!" you screamed.

"Oh my god, (Y/N)!" Taro came out from behind the tree and hugged you. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." You shared a quick kiss as Ayano collapsed to her knees in sorrow.

"Monster," he hissed, holding up a tape recorder. "I'm sure the police would like this." He smiled at you as the cherry blossom petals fluttered down. "I love you."


	19. Yuna X Reader

"Does anyone call you 'Tuna' or something?"

"You shush!"

"Fine, fine." You tapped her nose. "I'm glad you let me join your circle of friends."

"You looked lonely when you first came here, so I wanted to help you." Yuna looked down at your orange friendship bracelet. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it!" You watched the rest of your friends talk in the circle. "Well, let's join them."

"After you, (Y/N)-chan/kun." Yuna gestured with her hand.

"Such a gentlewoman." You made your way over to your spot. "Hey, guys!"

"(Y/N)-chan/kun!" Kokona's voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. "Did you tell her yet?"

"Are you crazy?! I could never!" You bit your lip. "I don't deserve someone like Yuna, she deserves someone pretty and smart and fun."

"Are you saying you're none of those things?" Yuna spoke from behind you.

"Eek!" You whipped around, blushing madly. "How much did you hear?!"

"Enough. You like me, (Y/N)-chan/kun?" She cupped your cheeks. "Because I like you."

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" you shouted. "I was so worried you wouldn't feel the same and I was just being silly with my wishful thinking and I was just kidding myself if I ever thought you'd even give me the time of da-" 

Then you got silenced with a kiss.


	20. Ryuto X Delinquent!Reader

"Hello, boys and girls!" a redhead greeted all of you. "Have you seen-"

"Scram, loser." You pointed your bamboo stick at him. "You aren't welcome here."

"But I was just wondering-"

"No."

"-if you've seen my bandana?" the boy finished.

"Why would we know where your stupid bandana is?" Josuke scoffed. "Get out of here."

"I can feel my...life force...draining..." The boy collapsed to his knees.

"Oh my god. Fine, lead the way, you big baby." You left the group to follow him.

"I must thank you for helping me, sir/ma'am! May I get your name?" He smiled hopefully.

"(Y/N) (L/N) to you." You poked him in the chest with your stick. "You?"

"Ryuto Ippongo! Again, thank you for this! Nobody ever understands the bond between me and my bandana, so I'm glad you do!" Ryuto hummed to himself.

"Is that right?" You rolled your eyes. "What color is it?"

"Red, like my hair! It should be easy to spot, but somehow I haven't found it yet." He pursed his lips. "What if I never find it?"

"Buy a new one." You shrieked as he grabbed your arm.

"Are you nuts?! The bond can never be repaired by some...some cheap REPLACEMENT!" Ryuto screamed.

"Let go of me, asshole!" You pushed him onto the ground. "I'm sick of...found it."

He turned his head, and there was his bandana on the ground. "My bandana!" He stood up and tied it around his head. "Thank you so much! I'll be in debt to you forever!"

"Actually, I will ask one thing of you. Got a pen?" You held out your hand.

"Here you go, (Y/N)-chan/kun!" Ryuto gave it to you. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Here." You wrote your number on his palm and gave back the pen. "Call me sometime, cutie." And you were gone.

"Oh my god." Sweating, he tried to loosen his bandana, only for it to blow away again. "COME ON!"

And that's how Pippi found him, running around school and swearing at the heavens.


	21. Mei X Reader

"Thanks for helping me study, Mei-chan!" You grinned at her.

"It's nothing. I believe you shall pass this test with flying colors." Mei tucked her books back into her bag. "Just promise me you won't do homework at the last minute anymore."

"Uh...I'll try!" you laughed nervously. 

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, (Y/N)-chan/kun." She held the door for you.

"No, but thank you." You walked alongside her. "I probably would've failed without your help."

"Perhaps, but it's what I'm here for." Mei sent you the tiniest smile. "I believe in you."

"Aw." You jumped when she held your hand, then relaxed. "Mei-chan?"

"Hmm?" She glanced over.

"Do you like anyone?" You looked down at your feet. "Like, have a crush?"

"Why do you ask?" Mei adjusted her glasses.

"Just wondering." You shrank under her suspicious look.

"Yes, I do." She noticed your disappointed demeanor. "Want to know who?"

"Sure," you sighed.

"Well, I just helped them study." Mei closed your mouth after your jaw dropped, then kissed you. "Good luck on your test. I'll call you later." She strode off with a chuckle.

"Wait!" you shouted.

"Can't hear you!" she sang. "I have to go!"

"MEI-CHAAAAAAN!" you cried.


	22. Kuu X Reader

"Kuu-chan, how's this?" You held up a book.

"Not that interesting, (Y/N)-chan/kun." Kuu searched the shelves with you. "Thanks, though."

"Anything for my best friend. Oh, how about this?" You showed her the cover.

"Hmm...yeah, I like that one. Good find." The two of you sat down at a table to read.

"Kuu-chan, do you believe in the myth about the cherry tree?" you asked.

"I don't know, why?" Kuu looked up.

"I think I'm going to confess my feelings to someone on Friday." You smiled nervously. "Do you think it'll go well?"

"I'm sure. Anyone who wouldn't want to be with you is an idiot, so that person better feel special." She turned the page. "And if they hurt you, they can come and talk to me about it."

"I'll be sure to refer you to them." You chuckled as you read a funny passage. "There's no one better to set them straight."

\---

"What's this?" Kuu picked up the piece of paper that fell out of her locker.

_Kuu-chan, meet me at the cherry tree. I have something really important to tell you._

__

__

_\- (Y/N)_

"Wait, so that means...me?" She clutched the note against her chest and began running behind the school. "I can't believe-OOF!" She tripped over something solid, the note flying out of her hand. "Ow."

"Kuu-chan?"

Kuu looked down, realizing she had tripped over you. "Sorry. Why are you on the ground?"

"Long story." You shakily removed part of your hand from your chest, revealing a stab wound that was bleeding profusely. "Help me."

"(Y/N)!" She grabbed your free hand and squeezed. "Who did this to you?!"

Your eyes widened. She'd never shown that much emotion before. "Ayano-chan. She ran back inside."

"No, no, no," Kuu babbled, frantically texting the police. "You're going to be okay!"

"Kuu-chan." You smiled sadly, cupping her face with your hand. "I'm sorry." You shivered as you began to grow cold. "I love you." You pressed your lips against hers, feeling relieved when she kissed back.

"I love you too," she sniffed. She gasped when your hand dropped from her face and onto the ground. "(Y/N)? (Y/N)!"


	23. Koharu X Reader

"Try one, (Y/N)!" Koharu pushed an octo-dog into your face.

"Uh, okay." You hesitantly took a bite, then your eyes lit up. "These are great! Who made them?"

"Me," Kokona said shyly. "I'm glad you like them. I was afraid they were too childish."

"No, I think they're cute." You turned to your girlfriend. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Koharu-chan talks about you aaaaaaall the time, (Y/N)-chan/kun," Saki teased.

"What an honor." You pretended not to notice Koharu's horrified face.

"She loves you a lot," she continued. "She practically begged us to let you-"

"What's that, you're hungry?" Koharu stuffed several octo-dogs in her mouth to shut her up.

"Pfft. Anyways, it's nice to finally meet you all. Koharu speaks very highly of her friends." You placed your hand on top of hers.

"You flatter us," Yui gasped dramatically. 

"(Y/N), you want to make food with me?" Koharu dragged you into the kitchen before you said a word. "Can you get what's in that top cabinet, please?"

"I can try." You stood on your tiptoes and opened it, grabbing a bag from inside. "This flour?" You lost your footing, causing you to crash into her.

"Ow!" she squeaked, and down you fell.

"What was that?" Kokona poked her head in. "What happened here?!"

"Nothing," you coughed, wiping flour off your face. "We're good."


	24. Supana X Reader

Knocknocknocknock.

"It's open!" you called.

"(Y/N)-CHAN/KUN!" Supana threw the door open and barreled into your room. "IT'S AWFUL!"

"Calm down, what's awful?" You grunted as she threw herself at you. "What's wrong?"

"I...I..." She was crying and sniffling. "I'm scared..."

"Of what?" You hugged her close. "You can tell me."

"But what if she hurts me?" Supana latched on tighter.

"Who? Who hurts you?" You rubbed her back. "Come on, Supana-chan."

"She killed her," she wailed. "She killed Oka!"

"What?! Who?!" You grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ayano-chan!" Supana burst into a new wave of tears.

"Oh my god, we have to call the police!" You reached for your phone.

"NO!" She knocked it right out of your hands. "She'll know it was me and kill me!"

"Supana-chan, she might kill again! Don't you want her to be in jail?" You lowered your voice to a soothing pitch.

"Yes," Supana nodded.

"Then we have to do this." You kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

"You missed." She cupped your cheek and kissed you on the lips. "Let's call."

"Uh...yeah." You covered your face. "Just give me a moment."


	25. Sota X Tsundere!Reader

"(Y/N)-chan/kun, M-"

"Shut up."

"But Magical Girl-"

"Shut up, Sota! You're driving me crazy!"

"Just give it a chance!" Sota begged. "There's no anime like it! It's a deconstruction-"

"Oh my god." You covered your ears. "Look, we have different tastes in anime, okay? You need to accept that!"

"I refuse!" he announced. "I'll get you into Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki if it's the last thing I do!"

"Yeah, well..." You searched to come up with a comeback. "You spend too much time watching anime instead of hanging out with me! It's stupid!"

"Oh yeah?" Sota leaned forward and gave you a quick peck.

"Sota-kun?" You touched your lips, all anger gone from your eyes.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I don't know why I did that."

"Just do it again, idiot." Your eyes fluttered shut as he obeyed. "Mmm."

"W-wait." Sota pulled away. "Look, (Y/N)...I like you."

"I like you too." You flicked his forehead.

"Really?" he beamed.

"I let you kiss me, didn't I? Of course I like you." You giggled as he kissed your nose. "Hell, I love you."

"I love you too." Sota slowly reached for the remote.

"I'm still not watching your anime," you smirked.

"HEY!"

"Idiot."


	26. Hayato X Loner!Reader

"Cheese!" Hayato cheered, flashing peace signs.

"Cheese," you murmured. As soon as he lowered his phone, you glared at him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Hayato Haruki!" Hayato shook your hand. "I was looking for a friend of mine, then I saw you. You looked lonely."

"I mean...I LIKE being alone." You cupped your hands. "But I guess I don't like being lonely."

"Where are your friends?" He glanced around.

"Ha, what friends? No one wants to be friends with someone like me." You smiled bitterly.

"Horuda Puresu doesn't have friends," Hayato pointed out. "You could start with her."

"No thank you." You turned away.

"Then start with me!" He turned your head towards him. "I'll be your friend."

"You don't have to." 

"I want to, though."

"I'm not worth it." You winced at the tight grip he had on your wrist.

"Of course you are." Hayato released you. "I never got your name!"

"(Y/N)." You smiled shyly. "Okay, you can be my friend."

"Yay!" He smushed his face against yours.

"Oh no," you groaned. "What have I done?"


	27. Ryusei X Reader

"She really did that?" you giggled.

"She did." Ryusei giggled with you.

"Ryusei-san, your girlfriend/boyfriend is so cool!" Sota exclaimed.

"I know." He wrapped his arm around you. "I'm so lucky."

"Stop that." You covered your face. "I'm luckier."

"I'm gonna puke," Haruto gagged. "But seriously dude, I'm happy for you."

"I'm jealous," Sota pouted. "No one likes me like that."

"Oh, someone does," he murmured.

"Who?" He stiffened at the high-pitched scream that pierced the air.

"The fuck?" You looked over to find Ayano stabbing Kokona repeatedly. "What the fuck?!"

"KOKONA!" Riku broke away from the group and tackled her to the ground. "YOU BI-" He gasped as her knife plunged into his chest, then crumpled on the ground.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," you chanted.

"RUN!" Ryusei grabbed your hand.

"You heard him!" You beckoned for Sota and Haruto to follow you. All four of you ran into the teacher's lounge.

"Miss, I saw a student..." The words died on his lips. "She killed them!"

"Come on!" You herded everyone into a  storage closet down the hall. "Call the police!"

"On it!" Sota dialed and explained the situation. "Guys, I'm sca-"

"Found you." Ayano kicked the door open.

"NO!" Haruto shielded Sota with his body. "GET AWAY, YOU MONSTER!"

"Haruto-kun," he whimpered. "I love you."

"What?" He turned around, surprised. "I love you t-"

"HARUTO!" You buried your face into Ryusei's chest. "I don't wanna die..."

"That's just too bad." Ayano pushed your friends' bodies out of the way.

"Don't look, (Y/N)." Ryusei gripped you tighter. "Shh, I love you."

"I love you too," you sobbed.


	28. Sora X Flirty!Reader

"All of you look like a rainbow." You tilted your head. "If I want to join your cute little group, would I have to dye my hair orange or something to complete the gay?"

"Well, hello to you too." The red-haired boy rolled his eyes. "You don't have to dye your hair."

"That's a relief, I like the way my hair is now." You stuck out your tongue.

"Anyways," the boy cleared his throat, "I'm Haruto, and this is Sota, Hayato, Ryusei, Sora, and Riku."

"Hi! Are you new here?" Sora grinned at you.

"Sure am. Has anyone ever told you that you're cute?" You winked.

"Ah, no?" He rubbed his head. "Thank you!"

"He/she likes you," Hayato teased.

"Nah, bro." Sora blinked. "Do you?"

"Maybe. You like anyone already?" You touched his shoulder.

"M-maybe Saki Miyu? A little bit?" His eyes darted around. 

"She seems nice. You deserve the best." You began writing your number on his hand. "You can do what you want with this."

"Okay!" Sora called after you as you left. "Whoah."

"Dude, you got game. Teach me how to do that," Sota begged.

"I can try, I guess." He arranged his hair to look a little more like his. "Start with this."

"Oh, brother." Haruto threw his hands up and walked away.


	29. Geiju X Reader

"Club time!" You strode into the Art Club, a slight spring in your step. "Huh, where is everyone?" You finally spotted a boy painting on a canvas. "Hello!"

"Oh. Hi." The boy looked up at you.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N), what do you do in this club?" You cupped your hands.

"Geiju Tsuka. We paint. We sculpt. We craft." Geiju went back to his painting. Okay, man of few words.

"I'd like to join," you announced.

"Joining us? How nice." He gestured to a small curtain. "Painter's smock."

"Thank you!" You quickly changed behind it and went over to a blank canvas. "Mind if I paint?"

"Go ahead." Geiju passed you some of his paint bottles. "Show later."

"I will!" You pouted slightly. "Brush?"

"Oh, right." He threw it over.

"Whoops!" You caught it between two fingers. "Thank you, Geiju-san!"

\---

You and Geiju had grown very close over the past few months, though he never said more than two words at a time. It was just something you were used to, and you never questioned it.

"Oh, that's very good!" You inspected his new painting. 

"Thank you." He added a couple more stars to the dark sky. "(Y/N)-chan/kun."

"Yes?" You took a sip of your drink.

"I love you."

You spat it everywhere. 

"Oh. Sorry." Geiju dabbed at your face gently. "You okay?"

"You said three words," you whispered. "And you said you love me."

"I did." The tiniest of smiles flickered across his face for half a second. "I meant it. I've never felt this way before. You make me want to be more open about myself, and I'm ready to do that. I understand if you don't reciprocate these feelings, but-"

"You bet I do!" You kissed him, causing his eyes to open wide and drop the paintbrush.


	30. Amai X Reader

"I got something for you, sweetie!" Amai set a plate down in front of you. "Fresh cookies straight out of the oven!"

"Thank you, honey." You giggled as she put one between her teeth. "Do I eat it like that?"

"Mmhmm!" she nodded.

"It's like the pocky game." You two ate until you met in a kiss. "That was good!"

"I'm so glad you like my cooking, (Y/N). Have I ever told you how lucky I am to own such a wonderful boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Many times."

"True." Amai rubbed her cheek against yours. "Isn't that Ayano girl nice for pairing us up?"

"I know! I'm so grateful." You laughed as she kissed all over your face. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, I just adore you so much! I've never loved anyone like this before!" She finally stopped kissing. "Want to help me with this new recipe I've created?"

"Of course!" You grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. "Let's do this."


	31. Kizana X Reader

"Stealing my hairstyle! The nerve of some people!"

"Kokona-chan had it before y-"

"Shh!" Kizana pressed a finger against your lips. 

"This is so stupid," you groaned.

"Hey!" She approached the Rainbow Six. "Kokona Haruka! I demand that you change your hairstyle at once!"

"Ehh?!" Kokona touched her hair. "Why?!"

"There can only be one with this hair, and that's ME! M-E, ME!" Kizana poked her in the chest with each 'me'.

"I...I..." Her jaw dropped.

"Are you deaf?!" she shouted.

"Kizana, enough!" You grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Sorry about my girlfriend, Kokona-chan! Nice to see you!"

"Nice...to see you too, (Y/N)-chan/kun?" Kokona scratched her head.

"Don't change your hair," Saki whispered.

"Kizana!" You stopped in the middle of the Drama Club. "That was very, very rude! How dare you do such a thing? It's just hair, for crying out loud!"

"But I want to be special," Kizana protested. "Maybe I'LL change my hair."

"You already are special, babe. You shouldn't try to change yourself, or other people." You adjusted the roses in her hair. "I like you for you."

She was silent for a bit. "I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you too."


	32. Josuke X Greaser!Reader

"When can I meet your friends?" You flipped up your jacket collar.

"Friends? I'm not sure if you could classify them as 'friends', technically. Maybe 'members'." Josuke rolled his eyes.

"Fellow cronies?" You ducked before he could hit you with his crowbar. "Sorry."

"I was only teasing, babe." He held out his cigarette. "Want one?"

"Don't mind if I do!" You accepted it and took a long drag.

"Isn't it weird that some people can make smoking look sexy, even though it could kill you?" Josuke wondered.

"What, do I make it look sexy?" You blew out a puff of smoke. "I'm flattered."

"I think you make everything look sexy," he purred.

"Not everything. Have you seen my bedhead?" You inhaled again. "Not sexy at all."

"I'll be the judge of that." Josuke stroked your cheek. "Think you could send me an early-morning selfie?"

"Of what, specifically?" You chuckled darkly as he removed your jacket. "What's up?"

"Can I get a preview?"

"Maybe."


	33. Aoi X Martial Arts!Reader

"You got a problem?!" a girl hissed.

"Sometimes," you shrugged.

"Stop running into me." She reached into her pocket.

"Dude, you ran into me." You crossed your arms.

"How about you go outside and practice spitting teeth, I'll be out there in five minutes."

"You may win in a fight with me, but I guarantee you'll never want to do it again."

"I'm done." The girl took out a bottle of pepper spray. You dropped down and did a combat roll before the stream could hit you. "Wha-"

"You better have two of those because I'm shoving that one up your ass." You grabbed her hand and pinned it behind her back. 

"How?" She tried to pull away.

"Oh, it was easy." You reached into your bag, pulling out a Martial Arts headband. "Took it off earlier, sorry."

"Huh, you have some serious balls." The girl smirked. "I'm Aoi Ryugoku, Student Council Enforcer."

"Scary, using intimidation on the students to get what you want. You sick fuck, that's HILARIOUS." You let go. "(Y/N) (L/N), Journeyman-level disciple of Budo Masuta. Best in his class." You bowed. "Alright, fine. Sorry for being in your way." You began to leave.

"Wait!" Aoi yelled. "Could we meet up sometime? You know, so you can teach me some stuff."

"A Student Council member needs to learn self-defense?" You shrugged. "Alright, sure."

"Give me your phone." She entered her number. "I'll text you later."

"Holy shit," you whispered.


	34. Akane X Reader

"Hello, dear." Akane snuck up behind you and squeezed your shoulders.

"Oh! Ah, hello. You startled me." You turned around and grinned. "Class time?" 

"Of course." She held your hand as you walked to class. "Ready to learn?"

"You bet!" You sat next to her, still holding hands. You could feel the gazes of the other students on you from your small gesture of affection. Too bad.

"Oh!" Akane flinched at the wad of paper that hit her in the head. "Where did that come from?"

"Dunno." Your blood began to boil. How dare someone pick on her? You grasped her hand tighter.

"Hehe." Musume threw a pencil at you.

"Problem?" You spun around.

"Hmm?" She feigned ignorance.

"I hate my life." You let go of Akane's hand as the bell rang.

\---

"What's that in your hair?" Akane picked out little bits of paper. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" You tilted your head.

"They're picking on you because of me, aren't they?" She kissed your nose. "So sorry."

"Worth it. They can suck it, I know you can protect me." You stuck out your tongue.

"Goodness." Akane pulled you inside the Occult Club.

"Hey!" You ended up crashing into her, face squished in her chest. "Sorry!"

"It's alright! I saw Musume-chan walking by," she explained.

"Eh, I'm not scared of her." You grabbed her hand. "Let's show them what we got."


	35. Kuroko X Shy!Reader

Alright, time to talk to your crush.

"Um...can I talk to you for a minute?" Kuroko just blinked. "You're really pretty?"

"Hmm." She walked past you without a word.

"Wait, Kuroko-chan!" You ran after her. "I need to talk to you, it's important!"

"What," Kuroko replied sharply. 

"Listen." The words got caught in your throat. "Wait, hang on." Your lips moved, but no sound came out. "I mean..." Damn.

"Are you well?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Y-yeah. I just want to tell you that I feel...feel..." You clenched your fists. "How do I say it?!"

"I have no idea, since I don't know what you are trying to say." Kuroko turned on her heel to leave.

"Please," you whispered.

"I'm a busy woman, (Y/N)-chan/kun." She stopped again.

"You know my name?"

"I know everyone's name."

Confidence flowed through you. "Kurokowillyougooutwithme?"

"Come again?" Kuroko grabbed your arm.

"I want you to go out with me!" you shouted. "I like you a lot!"

"Oh." She scratched the back of her head. "I suppose we could do that, perhaps. I like you too."

"Really?" You squeaked as she kissed your cheek. 

"But we can't tell anyone, we don't want rumors to spread." Kuroko glanced around. "Okay, it's safe."

"Thank you for saying yes!" You ran up the stairs.

"Wait for me," she hissed.

"No, race you!" You ended up tripping on the stairs. "Ow."


	36. Asu X Reader

"Wait...up..." You held up a finger. "Give me a moment..."

"Come on, (Y/N)-chan/kun! You gotta get into shape! Hop to it, come on!" Asu clapped her hands.

"Trying!" You fell to your knees. "Break?"

"Again? Fine." She knelt down and rubbed your back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." You stood up. "I'm sorry, Asu. I'm trying really hard."

"I know you are, and I believe in you!" Asu beamed. "Wait, (Y/N)." She grabbed your arm. "Am I being too hard on you?"

"No, not at all! I'm just being a wimp," you chuckled nervously.

"I don't think you're a wimp!" She playfully patted your face like she was slapping you. "You're perfect, and I love you!"

"I love you too." You kissed her cheek. "I'm ready to start again!"

"Really? Well, if you're sure!" Asu adjusted her swim goggles on her head. "Wanna go in the pool after this to cool off?"

"You just want to see me in a swimsuit," you teased.

"Is it that much of a crime, honey?" She stuck out her tongue. "Now let's go!" She took off down the track before you could blink.

"But-but why?!" you wailed.


	37. Osoro X Reader

"Out of all the people-"

"I know."

"I still can't believe it." Osoro rubbed her forehead. "I never thought I'd get with someone like you."

"Surprise." You poked her nose. "You got me."

"If anyone else did that, I'd punch them. But not you. I don't understand what it is about you that makes you different from everyone else." She tilted her head. "What is it you do to me?"

"I dunno. I didn't put a hex on you or anything, that's Oka's thing." You knew she was jealous of your friend, that's why you brought her up. "Can I get a cool jacket like yours?"

"You can wear it." Osoro draped it over your shoulders.

"You never put your arms through the sleeves." You did so, inhaling her scent. "Why not? Another one of your rebellious ways?"

"I like the way it looks," she explained. "But yes, that's another reason." 

"I guess it looks badass." You hugged the jacket against your smaller frame. "Can I meet your 'cronies' sometime? Or will they make fun of you?"

"They know better. Sure, I guess you can." Osoro smiled gently. "You're cute."

"Am not." You disappeared inside the jacket. "No, it swallowed me!"

"I'll save you." She lifted you out of it and held you bridal-style.

"My hero!" The bell rang, indicating you were late. "Shit. Worth it."


	38. Megami X Reader

"That girl is dangerous, (Y/N)-chan/kun. When I tell you to stay away from her, I mean it." Megami grabbed your shoulders.

"I'm not scared of her. What, is she gonna kill me?" you scoffed.

"It seems you are unaware. She's the daughter of that woman accused of murder back in 1989." She crossed her arms.

"Doesn't mean she did it. Even if she did, you don't know for sure if she'd follow in her mother's footsteps." You turned to walk away.

"Will you listen to me?!" Megami grabbed your arm. "Stay away from that vile creature! I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to anyone in this school, especially you!"

"I don't need your help. Why do you care so much, anyway? I'm just some random student." You yanked your arm free. 

"You know very well that isn't true." She grabbed your shirt this time. "You know why I care?"

"No, please enlighten me." You removed her hand. "I'm leaving."

"I CARE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Megami shouted, then covered her mouth.

"What?" You stopped dead in your tracks. "Megami-chan...do you really mean that?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about something like this!" She hung her head. "If you don't feel the same, then I understa-"

"I love you too!" You threw your arms around her. "I wanna be your boyfriend/girlfriend."


	39. Witness-chan X Reader

"It's great to be back at school." You stopped in your tracks. "Huh. I never thought I would say that."

"I never thought you would say that either." Shonin giggled to herself. "I think today is going to be interesting."

"Yeah, I feel it." You leaned against the incinerator. "I haven't heard from you in a while. How'd your break go?"

"Sorry, (Y/N)-chan/kun. I went to America for a bit, actually. You would not BELIEVE the size of their large french fries! They're about five times bigger than ours!" She shook her head. "Their portions are insane."

"Sounds like it." You flinched as someone kicked up a pebble that hit you in the leg. "Who's there?"

"Oh." Ayano, a girl in your class, dropped the foot of a girl she was dragging. The girl happened to be your friend, Ki Sakujo.

"Ki-chan?" You nudged her, then noticed the blood. "Oh my god, did you kill her?!"

"HELP!" Shonin yelled, grabbing your hand. "MURDERER!"

"No you don't." Ayano chased after the two of you.

"FASTER, SHONIN-CHAN!" You two ran all the way to her house, then you locked the door. "Oh my god, oh my god," you panted.

"Someone was just murdered at Akademi High!" Shonin screamed into the phone. "Please help!"

"Shh, shh." You rubbed her back as she hyperventilated. "They'll catch her, don't worry." Tears welled up in your eyes. "Ki-chan..."

"I'm scared, (Y/N)-chan/kun." She squeezed you so hard the air whooshed out of you.

"It's okay." You hugged her back. "I promise it'll be okay."


	40. Osana X Reader

"Shiiiiiiiiit!" You swallowed the pop-tart in one bite. "She's gonna have my head on a stick!" You finally got on school grounds, running under the tree at the entrance.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up! I'm getting tired of waiting, I'll be late if you keep doing this! Dummy!" Osana crossed her arms.

"Sorry, I didn't hear my alarm." You smoothed down your hair.

"Again?! Geez, you need a better one!" She appeared deep in thought. "Set it to something annoying."

"Like your yelling," you mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

"Hmph." Osana tapped her foot. "Seriously, I'm running out of patience. You always do this, and it's so stupid! I hate having to wait a million years for you to show up! I'm sick of it!"

"You don't have to wait for me," you snapped. "In fact, we don't have to meet up here if you don't want to."

"Th-that's not what I meant!" She wrung her hands. "I-I just-"

"Save it! I'm tired of you treating me like shit! I'm supposed to be your friend, but all you do is yell and insult me! I guess you're not the only one tired of someone! Goodbye!" You stepped around her to go into the school.

"WAIT, (Y/N)-CHAN/KUN!" Osana grabbed your arm. "I'M SORRY!"

"Interesting. I don't care." You groaned as she persisted. "Why do you have to be such an annoying, rude, unpleasant bitch all the time?!"

"I LOVE YOU, DUMMY!" She let go of your arm and covered her mouth.

"What?" Your anger faded slightly. "That's how you treat the person you have a crush on? Stupid." You rolled your eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know!" Osana sobbed into her hands. "It doesn't matter! We both hate me now!"

"I don't hate you," you sighed. "Osana-chan, listen. If you promise to treat me better, I'll give you a shot."

"R-really?" She rubbed her eyes. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome." You hugged her as cherry blossom petals fell on you.


	41. Muja X Sick!Reader

"Shit." You tossed and turned on your cot. Your throat felt like it had sandpaper in it, and you kept throwing your blanket on and off. "Ugh..." Where was the damn nurse at?

"Oh!" A pink-haired woman stumbled into the room. "When did you get here?"

"Ten minutes," you rasped. "Substitute?"

"Yes! And I'm so sorry, I'll take care of you right away!" She placed a hand on your forehead. "You're burning up, dear!"

"I know." You coughed, which made the sandpaper in your throat grind against it. "Ah, shit!"

"I'm coming!" The nurse grabbed a bag of cough drops, then promptly spilled them everywhere. "Oops! Hang on!" She got on her hands and knees, giving you a perfect view up her skirt.

"Oh, god." You forced yourself to look away.

"Here you go!" She handed you a cough drop. "It's lemon! Some people don't like cherry."

"Heh." You popped it in your mouth. "Name?"

"Oh, my name? Muja Kina, but you can call me Muja, if you'd like." Muja held up a thermometer and pressed it against your forehead. "Are you feeling hot or cold?"

"Yes." You rolled your eyes.

"Oh, poor dear." She leaned over to read the thermometer. "You-" She suddenly slipped, falling right on top of you.

"Oof!" You blushed as you were practically buried in her exposed cleavage. "H-hey!"

"I'm so, so sorry! I'm really clumsy!" Muja got off you. "Um, you have a big fever! I think I should call home so you can be picked up!"

"Um." You turned away so you couldn't look her in the eye.

"Your face is red." She picked up the phone. "Number?"

"Ughhhh." You buried your face into your pillow.


	42. Mida X Flirty!Reader

"(Y/N), could you see me after class?" Miss Rana leaned against your desk.

"Sure." You ignored your fellow classmates "ooh"ing and whistling in the background.

Yeah, class couldn't end fast enough.

"So..." She sat on the edge of her desk. "Do you know why you're here, Mr./Miss (L/N)?"

"I don't, Miss Ra-"

"You can call me 'Mida', dear."

"Alright, Mida. Just call me by my first name as well." You chuckled slightly. "Tell me, why DID you ask me to stay after?"

"You see, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I think I'm ready to settle down. You know, with a lovely boy or girl." Mida seemed to press her breasts together.

"Am I a lovely boy or girl?" you teased.

"Maybe you are." She stood up and made her way over. "Interested?"

"Maybe I am." You bit your lip as she tilted your chin up.

"Don't you know that student-teacher relationships are in-a-pro-pri-ate?" Mida's lips were centimeters from your own.

"You suggested it," you whispered. "Anyone ever tell you how sexy you are?"

"Many a time," she whispered back.

"Well," you leaned forward, "I'm almost nineteen. I'm perfectly legal."

"Fantastic." Mida captured your lips in a needy kiss.

"Mmm..." You kissed back passionately, then jerked away. "Shit, I can't do this."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Uh..." You pointed to the open doors. A gray-haired girl peeked in, smiling brightly. She looked almost relieved, in a way. "I-I-"

"I'm not telling," she giggled, then shut the door behind her.

"Oh." You cleared your throat. "Now, where were we?"


	43. Hanako X Shy!Reader

"Um...Hanako-chan?" You walked up behind her.

"Oh!" Hanako turned around. "You're the one who wanted to meet me here? I thought maybe the note was from my brother!"

"Ah, no." You held out a daisy. "I-I got this for you."

"For me?" she gasped. "Really? Aaw, thank you! This reminds me of the time I picked flowers with my brother! Have you seen him anywhere? I'm trying to find him!"

"N-no," you sighed. 

"I'll go look for him!" Hanako was only able to take a step before you grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" You let go. "Sorry. I need to tell you something." You took the daisy from her and put it in her hair. "Hanako-chan, I really like you. Please, don't leave me..."

"Like me?" She tilted her head. "Like-like?"

"Yes." You were almost in tears. "I'm sorry."

"Like-like," Hanako mumbled. "(Y/N)-chan/kun, I-"

"You know my name?" You coughed awkwardly. "Sorry, continue."

"(Y/N)-chan/kun, I like you too!" She hugged you tightly. "I wanna give you a chance! But I still love my brother."

"I wouldn't expect any less," you giggled.


	44. Victim-chan X Reader

"Welcome home, Ki!" You waved happily. "How was your first day?"

"It was good," Ki replied. "Yours?"

"Good, but I swear this girl was watching us. You know, when we were talking to Taro-kun." You pursed your lips. "I'll have to keep an eye on her."

"That's weird." "She blew her golden hair out of her face. "But I'm glad you're here to protect me."

"It's my job." You kissed her gently. "Are you afraid of what people might say?"

"Not really. I'm ready to tell them." Ki took a deep breath. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"I like that." You opened the fridge. "I'm hungry. Oh, we should invite Shonin-chan over for dinner!"

"That sounds like fun. And maybe Taro-kun?"

"Sure!"

"It's settled." She picked up her phone.

"This is going to be great!" you cheered.

Neither of you noticed the girl in the bushes outside, peeking through the window.


	45. Uekiya X Reader

"You must care for them as if they were your own children. Love them, cherish them, watch them grow strong." Uekiya patted the dirt gently.

"They're plants, Uekiya-chan," you deadpanned.

"Beautiful plants!" She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "You should know how passionate I am about these things, (Y/N)-chan/kun."

"I do, I do." You patted her shoulder. "I think it's cute, just like y-." You covered your mouth. Shoot.

"Were you about to call me cute?" Uekiya smiled sweetly. "That's nice. I think you're cuter."

"Uh." You covered your face and screamed.

"So adorable. Do you have a crush on me?" She touched your cheek. 

"God, don't tease me." You quickly turned your attention to some chrysanthemums.

"I'm sorry." Uekiya rubbed your back. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, I'm just kind of embarrassed." You smiled weakly.

"I can drop it if you want." She dug up some dirt for you to place the flowers in.

"No, I want to talk about it." You bit your lip. "I do have a crush on you. Do you like me too?"

"(Y/N)-chan/kun, you're my dearest friend." Uekiya paused in her digging.

"Oh." You were just friendzoned.

"But I love you." She grabbed your face and pulled you into a rough kiss.

 _Holy shit,_ you screamed in your head. _Whelp, I'm not complaining._


	46. Shin X Reader

"I swear, she's possessed by a demon!" Shin cried. "She stabbed her right in the neck! Her face didn't even change!"

"You SAW it?! Aw, baby, come here." You opened your arms, which he immediately leapt into."

"I'm sorry," he sobbed into your shoulder.

"It's okay, she's locked up now. She can't hurt anyone else." You rubbed his back.

"She killed Oka-chan," Shin cried. "The club will be shut down without her!"

"Shin!" You pushed him away and looked at him. "Who did Oka-chan trust the most to hold down the fort?"

"Me," he whispered.

"And who did she trust the most to be the substitute president when she couldn't be around?"

"Me."

"Who can do this?" You raised your fist in the air.

"Me!" Shin shouted.

"Exactly! The club will go on!" You hugged him tightly. "You got this!"

"I got this!" He froze in place as someone cleared their throat.

"Should I leave?" Supana whispered.

"How long have you been here?" You rubbed the back of your head. 

"The whole time." She very slowly backed out. 

"Um." Shin's blush was even more prominent against his pale skin.

"Psh." You covered your mouth and snickered.

"Heh...haha...hahahahaha!" He shook his head and laughed.

"Love you too," you giggled.


	47. Chojo X Shy!Reader

"Why isn't this working?” Supana pulled off her cloak. "Every day we try."

"I don't know. Maybe we could do a ritual tomorrow. If it's okay with Oka-chan..." You played with your hands.

"Nice change of pace." Oka nodded once. "I like it."

"One Man Hide and Seek?" you suggested.

"I like that, but it takes place WAY after the moon is out of position." Oka frowned. "Maybe...Dark Reflection?"

"Yes, I think that'll be good." You hid your face behind your backpack as you picked it up. "I should probably be going now, if that's okay." You trudged away before anyone could answer.

"Wait, (Y/N)-chan/kun!" Someone grabbed your arm.

"EEK!" You dropped your backpack on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry!" Chojo held out his hands as if to ward you off.

"You scared me." You picked up your things while shivering.

"Really sorry! I wanted to ask you something." He averted his eyes. "I wanted...I mean, can I..."

"Chojo-kun?"

"I want to get to know you better," Chojo blurted out.

"Know me better?" You nibbled on your bottom lip.

"Yeah. You just joined, so I wanted to." He scratched his head. "I probably sound creepy, I'll just go."

"No, I'd like that a lot!" You smiled shakily, which he returned. "Want my number?"


	48. Daku X Loner!Reader

"I don't understand." You flipped through an occult book.

"Don't understand what?" Daku didn't look up from his.

"Why someone like you is in this club. You're a Teacher's Pet, and everyone else is a Coward."

"You're a Loner."

"Point taken." You put the book back. "I've read all of these before."

"Bored?" He raised his head. "We can do something." 

"Like what?" You turned around, finding him literally fronting on you. "Whoah, you're fast! And quiet."

"Thank you." Daku stepped even closer. 

"Er, could you give me a bit of space here?" You backed away, hitting the bookshelf. "Crap."

"Hey." His lips actually curled into a half-smile.

"Um." Your eyes darted around. He had no business being that hot.

"I'm hot now?" Daku's smile widened.

"I said that out loud?" You chuckled nervously. "Sorry?"

"That's okay." He kissed you softly, muffling your confused noises. "I love you."

"Oh my god." You kissed him back, and he lifted you up to press you against the book case. Your legs wrapped around his waist, coaxing a soft moan from him.

"Is anyone else in h-oh!" Oka jumped a foot in the air.

"Shit!" You grunted as you landed on the floor. "Sorry, Oka-chan!"

"It's okay." She scampered off while whispering about winning a bet.

"Can we continue now?" Daku helped you to your feet.

"Sure," you giggled.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more." And you kissed again.


	49. Abused!Kokuma X Reader

"I'm scared," Kokuma whimpered.

"Don't be," you growled, brandishing a broom like a sword. "Back off, asshole."

"No." Kokuma's dad stepped closer. "Leave my daughter alone or you'll both pay."

"Does it look like I'm scared of you, bitch? You're not going to lay a finger on her ever again." You swung it in warning.

"What did you call me?! Get out of my house right now!" He pointed at the door.

"You'll have to kill me first." You smacked him right in the face with the broom. "Die."

"You little-" Her dad jumped to his feet and threw a knife in your direction.

"AGH!" You collapsed to your knees, the knife embedded at least an inch in your stomach. Falling just ran it in further.

"(Y/N)-chan/kun!" Kokuma growled deep in her throat, then tackled him. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Bitch grew a backbo-" He recoiled as she beat his face into an unrecognizable pulp before he finally passed out. 

"Ha...ah..." She panted, then the red haze lifted. "(Y/N)-chan/kun! I'll call the police!"

"Thanks." You touched her leg. "I love you."

"You do?" Kokuma paused in the middle of dialing. "I-I love you too."

"Great. Now call!" You grunted in pain.

"Okay! Hello, my friend is hurt," she babbled.

"Girlfriend/boyfriend," you chuckled.


	50. Fureddo X Kuudere!Reader

"Smile, (Y/N)-chan/kun!" Fureddo held out his camera. You just stared at him blankly. "Er, okay." The flash went off, blinding you. "Done!"

"Cool." You looked over his shoulder. "For the yearbook?"

"No, my own personal use!" He beamed.

"Use for what, hmm?" You crossed your arms.

"That's not what I meant!" Fureddo turned bright read. "I-I have pictures of all my friends!"

"I didn't know that." You put your own camera around your neck.

"What, you haven't seen them on my bulletin board? You've been to my house a thousand times!" He shook his head. "You're in your own little world a lot, I guess."

"Like you aren't." You flicked his forehead. 

"Ow! That was rude!" Fureddo scrunched up his nose. "I was going to tell you something, but now I don't want to."

"Good." You two rounded the corner just in time to see Ayano slice someone in the chest with a circular saw. 

"Oh my god!" He took a picture with his camera, and you mirrored him. "Run!" He grabbed your hand.

"No you don't!" She was hot on your heels as you ran down the stairs.

"This is insane!" You blank expression was replaced by shock. "No way it's real!"

"I think it is!" Fureddo ran faster, making you trip over your own feet. "Can I tell you the thing I wanted to tell you?"

"Right now?! Fureddo-kun, you've got to be kidding me! We're about to die!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"What the fuck?" was all you managed to say before you fell, pulling him down with you. "SHIT!" Well, you were done for.

"Stop, you villain!" Akane jumped in front of you and pepper-sprayed Ayano.

"Wow, thanks." Your breath came out in pants. 

"No kidding." Fureddo helped you up. "So, I guess you know now. I understand if you don't want to be friends with m-"

"Shut up." You slammed your lips against his, cutting him off. You pulled away before he could kiss back. "You saved my life."

"Oh." He grinned sheepishly. "You're welcome."

"And I love you too." A small smile crawled across your face as you kissed him again and flipped off a groaning Ayano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
